HiveWings
HiveWings are one of the three tribes that live on Pantala. HiveWings are the tribe that currently has control of most of Pantala, as they killed off most of the LeafWings and took over the SilkWings. They are ruled by Queen Wasp, and are primarily based on wasps, but are possibly partly inspired by bees and some varieties of beetles. Their colors primarily include shades of red, yellow, orange, and always some black, but some may have variations such as dark green. Description HiveWings have slender, incredibly strong and muscular bodies, with four thin and clear segmented wings. According to the description in the Guide to the Dragons of Pantala, HiveWings can be red, yellow, and/or orange, but always have some black scales (in stripes or splotches). The common belief among HiveWings is that the reason why they have black scales because they share the same ancestor, Clearsight. This is mentioned in The Hive Queen, in which Lady Scarab mentions that she learned through the history books that Clearsight and her multiple BeetleWing husbands had many children, and their many children had many children with BeetleWings. This apparently formed the HiveWing tribe, which officially broke off from the BeetleWings in roughly 4,500 AS. The authenticity of this is often highly debated, however, as Lady Scarab describes her family to be adept liars, implying that this could possibly be a ruse. HiveWings have a slightly compact face, with a smaller ax-like ridge on the tip of their snout, and a larger curved ridge on their forehead. Some HiveWings, such as Katydid, Sandfly, and Lady Scarab have freckle-like scales. Confirmed eye colors include black, brown, red, amber, and green. In The Lost Continent, when Blue was being shuffled off to the flamesilk cavern, he mentions the "yellow-orange-green glow" of HiveWings' eyes, suggesting a sort of light to their eyes. This glow or the eyes themselves could be green. They have a pair of long, curved, and smooth-looking horns, that raise slightly above their head, the tips curving slightly forward, giving them an almost regal appearance. Long thin spikes go down their spines, to the tip of their tails, which have a slightly larger spine, which can be used to spray acid or inject venom, alongside spikes on their wrists used for similar purposes (if they have that ability). Another ability of the HiveWings to emit a powerful stench, like that of a stinkbug, as shown by Lady Scarab. It is unknown where this smell is exuded, whether it be spines, a gland, or a bodily orifice. Some HiveWings, like Treehopper, have been shown to be green and based on how Cricket said Cinnabar somewhat looked a HiveWing, they may have burnet scales, like her. According to Cricket in The Hive Queen, some, likely most HiveWings do not have powers. Society HiveWings are first-class citizens in their society. They live in Hives ruled by Queen Wasp and her female relatives. Unlike other dragons tribes in both Pantala and Pyrrhia, Wasp's relatives who rule the other Hives aren't titled as Princess, but Lady. However, the Queen still outranks the Ladies. However, she allows the others to rule the hives, so they feel like they have at least some ''power. It's also difficult for HiveWings to get a divorce, because they need permission from Queen Wasp in order to do soThe Hive Queen pp. 56. If Wasp allows a HiveWing couple to get divorced, they have to go through a whole separation request process. It's unknown what kind of work HiveWings need to do in order to become divorced but the process is difficult. HiveWings who become mates without the queen's approval are severely punished. Abilities According to the Pantala dragon guide, the HiveWings' powers can vary from dragon to dragon, though many (like Cricket) do not have any powers. These abillities are genetic and can be passed down. Deadly stingers extending from their wrists, venom or a paralyzing toxin in claws or teeth, boiling acid that can be shot from a barb on their tail, and emanating a horrible stench are a few examples but there are more. The queen can also control the minds of any HiveWing whom she has injected with a certain plant (later found to be the Breath of Evil in The Poison Jungle). This plant is kept in her off-limits, personal greenhouse garden. HiveWings are said to have completely white eyes when under the mind-control and move in eerie unison. Cricket says Katydid describes the feeling as having an unstoppable urge to do what the Queen makes them, similar to being hypnotized (even if is against their personal morals). Blue speculates whether or not the controlled dragons feel guilt for what they are forced to do; Cricket responds that she doesn't know, stating "That's one of the questions I'm ''definitely not supposed to ask: Hey, do you ever feel bad about what Queen Wasp makes us do?" Names The HiveWings are named after a variety of insects. Dragons from the tribe can be named after different species of bee and wasp, but also any other insects that aren’t related to SilkWings, like ants, beetles, weevils, crickets, praying mantis, and more. They can also be named after types of annelids (such as Earthworm and Bloodworm). It is unknown if this is intentional or just Tui T. Sutherland mistaking worms for insects. There is also one arachnid (specifically whip scorpion) name, being Vinegaroon. Known HiveWings *Aphid *Lady Bloodworm *Bombardier *Bumblebee *Cadelle *Chafer *Lady Cicada *Queen Cochineal *Cricket *Dragonfly *Professor Earthworm *Glowworm *Grasshopper *Hawker *Lady Hornet *Inchworm *Lady Jewel *Katydid *Katydid's Father *Principal Lubber *The Librarian *Malachite *Lady Mantis *Midge *Pinacate *Rootworm *Sandfly *Lady Scarab *Lady Scarab's Great-Great-Grandmother *Silverspot's Mistress *Treehopper *Lady Tsetse *Lady Vinegaroon *Queen Wasp *Weevil *Lady Yellowjacket Trivia * The varied HiveWing powers might represent the diversity of insect adaptations. For example, Bombardier beetles can spray acid and some insect bites are venomous. *In A Guide to the Dragons of Pantala, HiveWings are depicted as having their wings stretched out back from their shoulders and with their dorsal sides (topsides) held against their bodies. This would be a very uncomfortable position to maintain when moving around on the ground, so it's more likely that this tribe holds the ventral sides (undersides) against their bodies, with their secondary wings underneath their primaries. Though the basic structure of their wings appears similar to that of a bat's, they are unable to fold them like a bat's because both wings are fused into solid, curved shapes. Therefore, they would relax their wings in a similar manner of a beetle or a wasp, with their wings being straight lines on either side of their bodies. * This tribe is the most powerful of all the tribes on Pantala, possibly because of their wide variety of natural weapons and because they are in control of SilkWings and killed off most of the LeafWings. * HiveWings and SilkWings always know what time it is and can predict the upcoming weather through a "precise internal clock." It is unknown whether LeafWings also have this ability. * HiveWings are one of the two tribes known to wear glasses. The first character shown to ever wear them is Thoughtful, a NightWing. There are three mentioned HiveWings with glasses; Cricket, Lady Scarab, and Malachite. * The HiveWings use flamesilk as a source of light and heat for themselves and the SilkWings. * A dragon paralyzed by HiveWing venom can be unparalyzed when given a strong stimulant. The paralyzing venom has been described by Swordtail to be like "fire burning every nerve in your body. When it wears off, all you want to do is run or fly or even blink, but you can't move." * HiveWings are the second tribe to (sometimes) have barbs on their tails, the first being SandWings. * They are the fourth tribe to have any sort of appendage at the end of their tails; the others being IceWings (spikes), SandWings (barbs), and LeafWings (fins). * In The Lost Continent, Blue wonders if "HiveWings don't have to blink" when he sees HiveWing guards staring down through the glass ceiling in the Flamesilk Factory. It is unknown if HiveWings possess that ability. * It is mentioned by Swordtail that HiveWings have poor night vision, though it's possible he was being derogatory, because he also described them as "lazy" in the same sentence. * HiveWings seem to be quite sophisticated in building and schooling. Pyrrhian schools do not have such a selection of objects and rooms. Their Hives and the structures inside of them are more architecturally ingenious than Pyrrhian structures. * HiveWings and LeafWings seemed to have had a feud with each other, similar to the IceWings and NightWings. * They are one of the few tribes that possess books instead of scrolls, the others being SilkWings and LeafWings. * In A Guide to the Dragons of Pantala, HiveWings are the only tribe portrayed with their mouth open. *HiveWings are the third tribe to have (sometimes) venom as a natural weapon. The first tribe are SandWings, the second RainWings, and the fourth BeetleWings. Gallery Click here to see the gallery. References fr:Ailes de Ruche ru:Пчелиные драконы Category:Tribes of Pantala Category:Tribes of Dragons